


Tell me Something I DON'T Know

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has something he needs to get off his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me Something I DON'T Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> Prompt was: "You can't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you..."

Eliot is sitting in a dark grubby bar across a booth from Hardison , nursing a beer and trying really hard not to look nervous. It's tough going. Hardison is nervous. And he pretty much begged Eliot to meet him here, said it was 'wicked serious' and that he needed to talk.

Wicked serious Eliot could deal with because really who the fuck says shit like that. It was the part where Hardison needed to talk that was fucking with Eliot. Since when is he the kind of guy people turn to when they need to talk. Unless they want to talk about breaking shit. Or knocking someone out. Or how to make shit explode. Eliot could only hope that was what it was.

Except.

Hardison.

It was probably some stupid shit about feelings or some crap.

“ I have to tell you something” Hardison says, his face so serious and pinched and upset Eliot kind of wants to run like hell.

“I keep thinking about this. I can't stop thinking about it”

Eliot looks at him blankly. God he hopes it's not about his fucking feelings about anything. Unless it's his feelings about the best way to knock a grown man out with one hit. Eliot could probably handle that.

“I have....” Hardison looks away nervously “ feelings. For... someone”  
Eliot lets his head drop on to the table. Hard. He rolls his head to the side when Hardison says “ I'm not sure how to handle it” and looks hopefully at him, Eliot lifts his head and drops it again. If he can't run away maybe he can escape by knocking himself unconscious.

“ I think it might mess things up on the team” Hardison says and Eliot kind of wants to just die, if it will mean he can get away from this conversation. “ You can't tell anyone, Eliot. I- I just need to say it but I need this to stay between us”

Eliot wonders how much worse it could be than whatever that thing Hardison has/had with Parker is. That is just weird and a little creepy in his opinion and if what ever this might be is actually worse than that... It might actually mess things up on the team.

Eliot thinks about finding something harder to bang his head against and waits for whatever Hardison has to say to drop.

“ I think I might have … a thing. For someone. It's .... it's Parker”

Eliot waits, but nothing. “Parker. Yeah? And?”

Hardison scowls at him. “ What do you mean 'and'? That was really hard to say and kind of a big deal on its own. And I would appreciate a little more of a response! This is kind of a big deal and I need to know if this is like gonna be a big deal! I mean its a shock right?”

“ A shock?”

“ What you're not like... surprised or something?”

“ Hardison the only people who would be surprised by that are the populous of some of the smaller African nations. The only thing that surprises ME is how damn long it took YOU to figure it out. And I am a little surprised you felt the need to announce something everyone else figured out a year ago. I have a surprise for you though!” he says draining his mug and getting to his feet. “You're buying my beer!” he points at Hardison when the Bartender waves his tab at their table.

"Next time talk to Sophie!"


End file.
